


Mundane Nothings

by watermelonikaz



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Domestic Bliss, First Dates, Fluff, Food, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonikaz/pseuds/watermelonikaz
Summary: Astel and Temma go on a date. That's it. Something happy to make up for all the pain.Set after How To Lie, but can stand alone.
Relationships: Astel Leda/Kishido Temma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Mundane Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> For A, who decided to PERSISTENTLY bother me with this idea while I was writing something else.

It didn’t register at first.

They’d been through a lot to even get their relationship off the ground. And after they’d finally started, everything had been fast-tracked into what other people might call a life of domesticity.

If someone was to ask Astel to summarize it, his relationship with Temma had been pining, pain, and then moving-in together and all the glorious sex that came with it. 

And though it hadn’t been a conscious choice either of them had made at that time, they’d unwittingly skipped the dating phase entirely.

That was why he didn’t really understand until they’d already walked two blocks _away_ from where they’d usually get their groceries. And even then, when he’d had the suspicion, he’d immediately dismissed it.

He was following Temma -- of course he was, because despite how chaotic Astel was by default, even he had to admit that being around Temma tamed him somehow -- and only decided to speak-up when they passed another sign telling them that they were going the wrong way.

“So, Temma, where are we going?” Astel asked, purposely slowing down so they’d stop before they got any further. “I wasn’t going to say anything, since you’ve been doing better lately, but are you lost again?”

The first month after Temma moved in, he couldn’t seem to remember right from left in Astel’s neighborhood. His defense was that he was rarely outside the house anyway, and when he did go out, Astel was usually with him.

Still, it’d been half a year now since then and Temma had managed to make it home each time he’d gone out for errands alone, so why--

“To... eat,” Temma said, turning his head a bit to give Astel a sheepish smile.

Astel opened his mouth to say something -- there was food at home, or there _would be_ if they’d managed to make it to the grocery store like they’d planned -- but he swallowed the words when Temma reached out to take his hand, giving a little tug to get Astel to keep walking.

Astel shut his mouth, feeling Temma’s fingers entwine with his warmly. They didn’t often do this -- flaunt their relationship in public -- but Astel wasn’t going to complain because he definitely liked it.

Temma squeezed his hand and Astel squeezed back, letting himself be pulled forward gently until they were walking side-by-side now down the rapidly widening road.

“Eating out once in a while is fine, isn’t it?” Temma said. There was a breathiness to his tone that Astel knew by now meant nervousness.

It was a bit weird. If they were just going to eat, what did Temma have to be nervous about? People ate all the time. It was a basic function. And besides--

_Oh._

It finally clicked in his mind just as they stopped at the corner of a sidewalk, the stoplight at the pedestrian lane flashing red.

“Temma?” Astel asked, feeling himself flush a little because wow did he feel a little stupid saying this out loud after _everything_. “Are we… going on a date?”

Temma's cheeks went red, and he turned his face toward Astel’s with a hesitant smile. "Y-yes? Do you... er... do you want to do something else instead?"

"No,” Astel said quickly, the emotions surging in him out of nowhere. After all this time, it still surprised him how _happy_ Temma made him with the simplest things. He found that his cheeks were hurting a little bit now with how much he was smiling. “This is good. Great. Fantastic. Let’s go. Thank you!”

Temma looked stunned for a moment at Astel’s enthusiasm, before he extracted his hand from Astel’s and draped it over the smaller man’s shoulders instead. He pulled Astel closer to his side and Astel reciprocated by hooking his arm around Temma’s waist and leaning in.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so excited. It’s just a small--”

“Don’t ruin it,” Astel said, laughing a little. “This is a first date, technically, so try to watch your words.”

“...Way to turn on the pressure,” Temma said, laughing as well.

They made it to the restaurant -- which turned out to be a small hole-in-the-wall place with not many people in it -- and slipped into a booth beside each other. Astel let Temma order for them -- though that probably wasn’t a good idea since Temma kept looking at him and smiling like a lovestruck idiot, and as flattering as that was, it made the ordering process last twice as long -- and the waitress smiled knowingly at them before she left.

“I actually got you a gift,” Temma said, moving closer to Astel in the booth so their sides pressed together comfortingly. He reached out to hold Astel’s hand again and Astel let him, leaning his head on Temma’s arm as their joined hands rested on Temma’s thigh.

“What for?” Astel asked quietly. He couldn’t stop smiling. As much as he thought Temma looked stupidly in-love right now, he probably looked the same. He was a bit too giddy for something so _mundane_ as eating food together. They did this everyday. It’s just that now it was in _public_ and--

“Because you’re supposed to get your date a gift?” Temma laughed. “I forgot it at home though so I’ll give it to you later.”

“I knew you were going to ruin it somehow,” Astel teased, though his tone was gentle.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Temma said, leaning his cheek on top of Astel’s head.

“No need,” Astel assured, his eyes closing as he let himself relax completely. In public, it was a bit difficult to let his guard down, but since he was with Temma and the blond had thoughtfully picked a place that didn’t have too many people, Astel felt safe enough to do it.

They sat comfortably like that until their orders arrived and they reluctantly had to part to actually eat the food.

“Did you order the whole menu?” Astel couldn’t resist teasing, his eyes looking over the entire table filled with food. He was trying to decide what to try first since everything looked delicious.

“I mean… my date _is_ some kind of food monster,” Temma said, smirking. “In a few minutes, all of that will be gon-- ow!”

Astel pinched Temma’s arm lightly, but the blond’s reaction was only for dramatic effect. They shared a laugh and proceeded with the meal in comfortable silence at first, before they got to talking about their plans for afterwards.

“We really should do our groceries,” Astel said, reaching over to grab Temma’s glass to drink since he’d already emptied his.

“I was thinking of watching a movie first,” Temma replied, a hand coming up to brush some rice away from the side of Astel’s lips. The back of his hand gently traced the side of Astel’s cheek afterwards and Temma smiled, the expression almost shy as if he was seeking approval. “Astel, please?”

Astel found himself laughing. In the time they’d been together, it seemed as if Temma had learned how to properly utilize his cuteness to get what he wanted. “You’re going all out. Kishido Temma, are you trying to get into my pants?”

Temma laughed as well. It was a ridiculous thing for Astel to say, since their nights together were anything but chaste, but it seemed as if the blond was going to play along anyway. “Why, is it working?”

“Maybe,” Astel grinned.

“Then the answer is yes,” Temma said, dipping his head in to press a soft kiss to Astel’s lips. He held the position for a few seconds before finally pulling back and smiling.

Astel smiled back. “Fine. Let’s go see that movie.”


End file.
